


hiding the body

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Jefferson feels bad for the Hamilton, Murder, burr feels like shit, sad eliza, wtf burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: burr fucks up, Jefferson and Madison try to help





	hiding the body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“Hey burr have you seen hamilton, he didn’t come into work today?”

“Thomas you have to help me!” thomas was sitting in his office with james  madison

“Sure whats up burr”

“I need your help hiding something”

“What is it?”

“A body.”

“WHAT” james madison sat up out of his chair

“Burr you killed someone!”

“Yes”

“Who burr?”

“That the complicated part.”

“Burr who did you kill?”

“Aaron?”

“Hamilton.”

“WHAT, YOU KILL ALEXANDER!”

“Yes.” james was still on his feet and thomas was running his hands through his hair

“My I ask you why you kill him?” thomas said angrily

“Well I was angry that he always got in the way of my success”

“SO YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO KILL HIM!”

“Guys I know what I did was wrong, I regretted it the second I fire the bullet and he aimed at the sky-”

“And he aimed at the sky!”

“burr you really fucked up, you did it you stopped the unstoppable man congrats.” 

James madison then plopped back down into his chair and put his head on his head

“Burr.”

“Thomas please I need help, I didn’t know what I was doing, I promise I would never shoot him if I was stable at the time. I was jealous he had a great wife and lovely children, he always got what I worked so hard for-”

“HIS WIFE JUST FORGAVE HIM FOR CHEATING, HIS SON WAS SHOT AND KILLED, HE WORKED HARDER THAN YOU HAVE EVER IN HIS LIFE TO GET TO WHERE HE IS-SORRY LET ME REPHRASE THAT!! TO WHERE HE WAS, YOU DISGUST ME BURR!”

“Please I need help.”

“Of course i'm going to help you, your my vice president it would look bad for me.”

“Thank you so much”

“Where is he now?”

“In the woods at the spot where we dueled”

“Let's go then”

They all got on there horses and rode off, they arrived at the brim of the woods and thomas stopped,

“What's wrong thomas?”

“You fucking dueled here?”

“Yes why?”

“Did you chose it?”

“Yes?”

“This is the same spot his SON DIED MAN!”

“Oh. my. God. what have I done?”

“You killed an innocent man, in the same spot his son died. Man an amazing woman a widow, and left 6 children the youngest being 3 fatherless.”

“God please kill me now””

They started riding farther into the woods and came to an clearing, in the middle there was a red stain and a body in a black coat in the middle. They got closer and saw alex, pale and lifeless. His skin was gray, his eyes were still open they were empty and cold. Thomas bent down and closed them

“Rest in peace Hamilton.”

There was the sound of breaking glass, Thomas looked over a James who bent down and picked up a pair of glasses, they were hamilton's thin golden ones. James folded them up and put them in his pocket. There was something in his hands other than a gun, it was a piece of paper, 

 

_ Dear to whom this concern _

_ If you are finding this letter I have been kill, my murder is Aaron Burr, my oldest and first friend. I trust him with my life that's why I entered the duel, I did not expect him to shoot me. I is not in his political interest it will ruin him, I am writing this letter as we cross the hudson, aaron has the look of coldness in his face. As we approach the dueling ground I can see it is the same place my son philip died 4 years ago. I was the one to supply the guns, I have choose the oly two I have, and they are the ones my son also used that day, I will never forget the life leave his eyes in his bed, with mt eliza by my side. We spent hours in the garden together, I love her so much I can’t wait to see her again. I wrote her a letter I could have wrote it better, maybe I got back before she wakes up. If I have died let it be known I was planning to run for president, and fix the financial issue, end slavery, and help immigration. Let is be known I do not plan to shoot Aaron Burr, I will aim at the sky and throw away my shot. I don’t want anything to happen to burr, he is still my closest friend I don’t blame him for anything. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Alexander Hamilton _

 

“What does it say?”

“I hope your happy.”

“Why?” thomas gave burr the letter, he read it and tears  ran down his face,

“You monster” james madison slowly crouched down, he slowly put his arms underneath his head and legs

“He is so cold” thoams felt tears welling up in his eyes, he just saw the bullet wound. There was a hole in his chest, right between his ribs. From where it was thomas could tell that Alexander didn’t die instantly he bleed out. 

“Burr, did you leave instantly?”

“Um, I saw him collapse I called his name, he didn’t respond of move so I just assumed he was dead.”

“Well burr, form the where the bullet entered, he was alive till he BLEED OUT!”

“What?”

“HE DIED ALONE, BLEEDING AND DYING THINKING HIS FIRST FRIEND LEFT RIGHT AFTER HE BASICALLY KILLED HIM!”

“He wasn’t wake his didn’t respond”

“HIS EYES WERE OPEN!”

“Shit, this just keeps getting worse and worse”

“No shit sherlock”

They got on there horses and rode far into the woods, 

“Wiat burr the letter said he wrote he a letter she knows you killed him.”

“Knowing him, he told her not to say anything.”

“Your lucky you killed the nicest, most sympathetic forgiving man alive”

“James is right, your a monster but lucky.”

They rode till they came to the pennsylvania and new york line and stopped, they got off there house and placed alex’s body on the ground. Thomas got out a blanket and laid it out, he picked up alex’s body, it was cold and light, his arms were stiff. Thomas could feel no heartbeat or pulse, no breathing so moving nothing. It was horrifying

“Burr you dig the whole”

Thomas slowly played alex’s body on the blanket, he placeding down gingerly, laying alex’s head down last, he button his jacket and ruffled his sleeve

“Thomas what are you doing?”

“You killed him from jealousy he wa innocent, the least I can do is make him somewhat of a proper burial.” aaron and james nodded, then thomas placed alex’s stone cold arms on his stomach in a neat way. He laughed to himself

“Well hamilton, never thought I would see the day you were stopped, rest in peace”

Thomas wrapped the rest of him in the blanket, he lifted him up and placed him in the ground.

They slowly threw dirt into the hole, they were silent until the whole grave was filled.

“Well burr, you did it, you killed alexander hamilton. Congrats, you just ruined a family.” thomas turned around got on his horse and rod off not stopping until he was back at the white house. He went to his room and changed out of the dirty clothing, he started a fire and burned them. There was a knock on the door, 

“Come in!” his secretary walked in with a sad look on his face “what's wrong?”

“Sir alexander hamilton's wife released a letter written to her from him, saying how he went to a duel with burr. And if he is not home by 10 he is dead.”

“Oh that is very sad news.”

“Yes but his body was never found, only his gun and a pool of blood.”

“I will send out a search party for his body.” his secretary nodded and walked out

“What the fuck did you do burr.” he mittered himself, he decided to go visit the hamiltons, he road to the house, I was large and neat, all the curtains were closed. He knocked, a couple seconds later the door opened

“Oh hello president jefferson.” it was there oldest daughter angelica, holding her youngest brother philip, “how may I help you?”

“May I speak to your mother?”

“I guess”

“How are you angelica?”

“Good I guess.”

“Really?”

“Ya why wouldn’t I be.” 

“I’ll let your mother tell you.”

“I don’t know where my father will be home, i bo hounset I don’t know where he is” she laughed to herself, it hurt thomas’s heart, “well she is in my father's office”

She lead him to the office, he has never been to the hamiltons before, it was very neat and tidy, but had lots of dark and sad colors. There is one room that they passed that looked untouched and dusty. Angelica noticed his curiosity “oh that room, was my older brothers room. Philip I miss him so, no one took it harder than my father. But he is getting better he laughed for the first time in a while last night, he seemed genuinely happy” she smiled to herself, thomas was holding back tears “well here it is!”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and walked away, he knocked on the door there was a sob that stopped 

“C-come in” thomas slowly opened the door, she looked up a little surprised to see thomas 

“Oh hi-hello mr. p-president, what c-can I do f-for you?”

“I just wanted to see how you are doing.”

“Horrible, m-my husband i-is d-dead.”

“Why didn’t you tell your kids yet?”

“They deserve to be happy for a little longer, they just go over p-philip.” she started sobbing, and again thomas rushed forward and brought her into a hug, she sobbed ever harder. They remained there for a while 

“And h-his b-body isn’t f-found yet.”

“Do you think aaron took it?”

“I think he hid i-it to try and get away in t-time.”

“We will find it i am sure of it.”

She just sobbed even more, after a while she stopped.

“Thank you”

“No problem, you need anyrthing you ask”

She nodded and stood up

“KIDS PLEASE COME HERE!” after about two minutes later 6 children were in the office

“What's wrong mom?”

“Why is the president here?”

“Where Is dad?”

“Kids I don’t know how to tell you think but-but”

“What's wrong mom, where's dad?”

“What happened to him?”

“He was killed in a d-deuel today.”

“No”

“What?”

“But why?”

“Daddy” almsot all the children were crying excdt for angielica

“Was it you jefferson?”

“No angelica it wasn’t him, it was your father's f-friend”

“Who?”

“A-aaron burr”

“But, but why?”

“I don’t know”

“When is the funeral”

“S-sweety t-they cant-find his body”

Then all the children ran towards eliza and hugged her. Thomas decided it was time to leave. He got to his office, took out a piece of paper and wrote a letter, he made sure it didn’t look like his handwriting

 

_ To president Jefferson,  _

 

_ The body of alexander Hamilton is on the border of new york and pennsylvania,  _

_ About twenty yards from the old abandoned pub. _

 

He sealed it up and walked outside, he made sure no one was outside with him. He walked back inside, with a confused look on his face.

“What's wrong mr. president?”

“There was this letter on my horses saddle” 

“What does it say?”

He opened it

“It's the location of hamilton's body”

“Seriously”

“Yes, go tell the search party.”

He got up and ran, thomas went to his office. About an three hours later his secretary came in

“So?”

“We got the body, god it's horrible. Do you want to see it before we give it to the hamiltons?”

“No thank you, but please clean the dirt off the body.”

“Okay sir”

He left and Thomas let out a sigh, they are going to get closer, for burr he doesn’t know where ehe went that day but he never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> poor eliza :(


End file.
